


Eternal Love

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Assertiveness, Attitudes, Car Sex, Deity, Eternal Life, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Sex, Immortality, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love at First Sight, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Murder, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Possessive Sex, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Self-blaming, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Shyness, Siblings, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Loss of Powers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, boldness, eternal love, loss of friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: We all know just how much Vegeta values his family; they are what is most important to him. But we also know his temper, how he can get, & how easily it is for him to piss someone off.  So, I ask you, what happens when he pisses off the wrong person—or rather wrong deity—but so did Goku & Piccolo; so, it was almost worth it.So now, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi & Piccolo are all immortal—& full Saiyans—except for Piccolo. It was fun at first—until they had to watch their friends & family die & knowing they’d never be able to be with them as Shenron was no longer allowed to bring the dead back. But what choice do they have?Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months. Months turn into years. & Years turn into Decades.For the most part, Vegeta & Bulma & Goku & Chi-Chi are happy together. But Trunks is sick of dating the same type of girl, tough attitude, bla, bla, bla, only to lose them later in life & become depressed for weeks on end; he wants a girl who is the complete opposite of Mai & others.  Rest Inside Notes @ beginning.I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Phoenix-Creed Serenity (OC)/Bra Briefs, Son Gohan/Phoebe-Hope Serenity (OC), Son Goten/Aurora-Faith Serenity (OC), Trunks Briefs/Nevaeh-Grace Serenity (OC)
Comments: 1





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> We all know just how much Vegeta values his family; they are what is most important to him. But we also know his temper, how he can get, & how easily it is for him to piss someone off. So, I ask you, what happens when he pisses off the wrong person—or rather wrong deity—but so did Goku & Piccolo; so, it was almost worth it. 
> 
> So now, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi & Piccolo are all immortal—& full Saiyans—except for Piccolo. It was fun at first—until they had to watch their friends & family die & knowing they’d never be able to be with them as Shenron was no longer allowed to bring the dead back. But what choice do they have?
> 
> Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months. Months turn into years. & Years turn into Decades.
> 
> For the most part, Vegeta & Bulma & Goku & Chi-Chi are happy together. But Trunks is sick of dating the same type of girl, tough attitude, bla, bla, bla, only to lose them later in life & become depressed for weeks on end; he wants a girl who is the complete opposite of Mai & others. Gohan & Goten are the same way—in a way. Gohan hasn’t been with anyone since Videl & Goten doesn’t know what he wants. Bulla has been dating some guy for about six months. & Piccolo, well he’s just him & is genially happy with everything.
> 
> The one thing Trunks, Bulla, Gohan, & Goten all agree on? They don’t want to get in serious relationship only to watch the ones they love die. What happens when the boys & Bulla meet a rare family?

  * Trunks ? (21) x Nevaeh-Grace 16
  * Gohan ? (25) x Phoebe-Hope 22
  * Goten ? (21) x Aurora-Faith 19
  * Phoenix-Creed 22 x Bulla ? (19)
  * Vegeta ? x Bulma ?
  * Goku ? x Chi-Chi ?
  * Piccolo ?

* * *




“How was work?” Bulma and Chi-Chi asked when Trunks, Gohan, and Goten walked in.

“The same.” The three dully replied.

Trunks worked at a gym—because Vegeta made him; he’s been looking for something else—anything else. He graduated college with four degrees; Bulma was so proud. Whereas Vegeta was proud, yes, but also believes it was a waste of time. A few places want him for a worker, but he has no interest in those places. He was actually looking at a job as a counselor of some sort.

“Goten works at a fast-food restaurant for four hours, a spa for another four hours, and as a lifeguard at an indoor pool for another four hours. He loves all of his jobs but wishes to work at one or two places for more than two hours. However, much to Chi-Chi’s disdain, disapproval, and anger, Goten dropped out of his final year of high school—three times.

Gohan worked at a school as an assistant teacher and stocked books at a library; he loves both but wants something new. He hasn’t told his parents yet, but he wants to get a degree in teaching. He’s just not sure what yet. That’s why he hasn’t said anything. He also made it his mission for when they moved to get Goten to go back to school—and graduate this time.

They just moved about two months ago. With the exception of Bulma and Bulla, everyone found jobs right away to have something to keep busy.

Everyone knows Goku, Vegeta, and their families are immortal. With that said, Bulma kept the family business going and still owns Capsule Corp—which is now bigger than ever.

Bulla owns and runs a fashion company. Chic Briefs.

So, technically speaking, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla don’t need jobs; they’re still set for the rest of their lives—and always have a career in the family business.

Somehow, Vegeta hasn’t killed Goku yet. But together, the two of them own a training facility. Well, Vegeta owns it while Goku co-owns it. However, Goku doesn’t seem to care; he’s happy just being able to train to become stronger.

Chi-Chi bought an empty building with Bulma's help and turned it into a bakery; she’s very popular and has only been open for three weeks.

Chi-Chi keeps telling Bulma she’ll pay her back. But Bulma tells her not to worry; it was a gift for being her friend and putting up with her for so long.

“That good, huh?” Bulma asked, looking at the boys.

“Oh, yeah…” Trunks sarcastically sighed, sitting in a chair, and leaned back.

“I think I’m going to quit two of my jobs and go back to school…” Goten stated, looking at his mom.

“Ohhh, Goten! That’s fantastic! I’m so proud of you!” Chi-Chi happily exclaimed, hugging her youngest son.

“Good for you.” Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma happily congratulated.

“Gohan, what’s your news?” Goten asked, looking at his brother; they both knew what he was talking about.

“What does he mean, Gohan?” Chi-Chi asked, looking at her oldest.

“I quit my teaching assistant job so that I could go back to college to get an actual degree in teaching. I got accepted to the college, but I don’t know what courses I want to take yet—nor do I know what I want a degree in. So, I think I’ll try a little bit of everything and go from there. Don’t worry about paying for anything; it’s already been taken care of.” Gohan answered, looking at his mom.

Chi-Chi just sighed in relief before hugging the life out of Gohan.

“My boys are on the right track!” Chi-Chi happily exclaimed, pulling Goten into a group hug with Gohan.

“Bulla, where are you going?” Bulma asked, looking at her daughter.

“Out.” Bulla simply replied.

“Ok. I know you’re legally of age and don’t need your father’s or my permission, but you still live at home, under our roof. We want to make sure you’re safe—and being safe. So I’d like to know where you’re going, and when you plan on getting home.” Bulma told her daughter.

“I was just going to go meet Phoenix-Creed for a few hours. I’m going to be home around ten.” Bulla replied.

“Ok. This boy has become pretty serious, hasn’t he? When do we get to meet him?” Bulma asked, looking at Bulla.

“Ummm… I don’t know; I’ll have to ask him. But yes, he is.” ‘Never if I can have that.’ Bulla answered and then thought to herself.

“I’m not trying to be an ass or anything, but what are you going do when he finds out you don’t age, and he does?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulla, genuinely concerned.

“Thanks for your concern, but I don’t have to worry about that.” Bulla answered with a smile.

“What does that mean?” Trunks and Bulma asked, looking at Bulla.

“He’s immortal like us. Well, he’s not a Saiyan, but he is immortal; he says he has been for the last twelve years. He doesn’t know how it happened, but it happened.” Bulla answered but quickly regretted it.

“Well, then… You’ll definitely have to bring this boy over to meet the family, so we can talk to him.” Vegeta demanded, walking through the door with Goku.

“Daddy! Mom?” Bulla whined before pleading with her mother.

“I’m sorry, Dear. But even if he weren’t immortal, we’d still want to meet him.” Bulma told Bulla, agreeing with Vegeta.

“How long have you even known this guy for?” Trunks asked, looking at his sister.

“Six months online and a month and a half in person. I met with him in person at a crowded café two weeks after we moved here. Since them, we’ve met up every Saturday. Turns out he lives about fifteen minutes outside of town. No, I’ve never been to his house, and he’s never been here. Also, we didn’t tell each other we were immortal until last weekend; he said something first. He’s twenty-two and has a twin sister names Phoebe-Hope.” Bulla answered, glaring at Trunks before looking at her parents.

“So “Creed” isn’t a last name?” Bulma questioned, looking at her daughter.

“No.” Bulla replied, watching Bulma.

“No wonder I couldn’t find anything online.” Bulma mumbled.

“Mom!” Bulla whined.

“What? I’m just trying to figure out who my daughter is dating to make sure he’s safe. I’m glad he turned out who he told you he was, but do you know how many people online aren’t real? If you’re meeting a boy online, and not bringing him to meet your father and me; I will do my own research. Now, I would feel a lot better if I knew this boy’s last name.” Bulma explained, slightly scolding her daughter.

“His name is Phoenix-Creed Serenity. Now, I really have to go; I’m going to be late. Bye.” Bulla answered before running out the door.

“Serenity?” Vegeta asked, confused.

“What is it, Dear?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“I don’t know. I’ve heard that name before. But I can’t think of where.” Vegeta answered.

“Guess I really will have to do some research.” Bulma stated, determined.

“Don’t bother…” Bulla mumbled, walking inside.

“I thought you were leaving.” Trunks muttered, looking at his sister.

“Trunks. What happened?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“He has to cancel…” Bulla started answering.

“Oh, Bulla; I’m so sorry.” Bulma apologized, looking at her daughter.

“No, it’s fine; I understand. He has a family emergency. Yes, I believe him; he came in person to tell me—with his sisters. They wanted to meet you.” Bulla replied before mumbling the last part.

“They’re here now?” Bulma questioned, shocked.

“Right outside.” Bulla answered.

“Well, let them in.” Bulma instructed.

“Right. Come in.” Bulla mumbled before opening the door, letting some people in.

In walked one guy and two girls; they all had dark blue eyes.

The guy, Phoenix, had messy, nape-length orange hair.

The taller girl had messy shoulder-length orange hair.

The shorter girl had long dark blonde hair reaching a little past her upper-back.

“Everybody, this is my boyfriend, Phoenix-Creed, his twin sister, Phoebe-Hope, and their younger sister, Aurora-Faith. Phoenix and sister, this is my family: mom, Bulma, dad, Vegeta, older brother, Trunks. And these are our family friends, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten.” Bulla introduced everyone.

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Phoenix politely greeted.

“You as well.” Bulma and Chi-Chi politely replied.

Chi-Chi noticed right away that Phoebe-Hope and Aurora-Faith had Gohan and Goten’s attention.

“Who are you? Why does your last name sound familiar?” Vegeta gruffly asked, demanding answers.

“Vegeta, as in prince of Saiyans?” Aurora came out and asked.

“Aurora, be polite.” Phoebe hissed at her sister.

“I am! I was just asking a question!” Aurora snapped back.

“Here we go again…” Phoenix mumbled, placing his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

“I know the feeling.” Trunks spoke from his chair.

“Shut up…” Bulla growled.

“That’s enough! Not you, Bulla. Phoebe-Hope and Aurora-Faith; we don’t have a lot of time. I apologize.” Phoenix snapped at his sisters before apologizing to everyone else.

“Sorry…” Phoebe and Aurora mumbled.

“Yes, I am Vegeta—prince of all Saiyans. How do you know that?” Vegeta asked, looking at them.

“And, you said his name was Goku?” Phoenix asked, looking at Goku.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Bulla answered, confused.

“Now, who the hell are you?” Vegeta asked, demanding an answer.

“Right. Sorry. You, Goku, a Namekian called Piccolo, and a few humans: Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and a few others saved our great, great, great grandparents—and great, great grandma one-hundred-fourteen years ago. At the time, our great, great grandpa was about five. Our great, great, great grandma was twenty-one, and our great, great, great grandpa was twenty-four. Sorry. Our great, great, great grandparents were Ryce and Lavender Serenity. Our great, great grandpa was Kobe Serenity.” Phoenix explained, answering Vegeta.

Vegeta stood there, trying to remember.

“I remember them! We met them in the desert!” Goku happily exclaimed, remembering.

“Oh, right… At least now I know why the name sounded familiar. So, you’re immortal. How are your ancestors?” Vegeta asked, not bothering to repeatedly say “great.”

“They’re all dead.” Phoebe answered.

“But you said you were immortal.” Bulla stated, confused.

“Yes, my sisters and I are, but the rest of our family wasn’t. Our great, great, great grandparents died forty-three years ago within hours of each other of old age. Our great, great grandparents died nineteen years ago of old age; I was the only one who actually met them. Great, Great Grandpa died a week before Aurora was born and Great, Great Grandma died the day Aurora was born. Our great grandpa died sixteen years ago due to alcohol poisoning. Our great grandma died twelve years ago of a stroke and a heart attack. Nobody saw that coming because she was so healthy. And then… *Sigh…* Ten years ago, our grandparents and parents died…” Phoenix started explaining.

“Died? They were killed!” Aurora snapped.

“Yes, I know that; I haven’t gotten that far yet.” Phoenix stated, narrowing his eyes.

“Sorry…” Aurora mumbled.

“Anyway… Yes, our parents and grandparents were killed. Our grandparents were sixty-five and sixty-three and our parents were only thirty-three. We were living in the desert at an oasis at the time.” Phoenix started to continue to explain.

“So, you’ve been watching your sisters on your own since you were twelve?” Bulma asked, shocked.

“I wish. No, somehow outsiders found out and came to where we had been living three days later. The brought us to a city, where some people called “Social Services” took and separated all of us. For four years none of us had any kind of contact with each other. Six years ago, Phoebe-Hope and I aged out of foster care or whatever the hell it’s called; we found out our parents had a house out in the country somewhere—fifteen minutes from here. Well, from town; it’s about twenty minutes from our place to here. Completely paid off and they left it to all of us. It has a lot of land. I think it’s they place they always talked about moving to and building houses on for everyone.” Phoenix explained before taking a breath.

“So, you must be of age now?” Bulma asked, looking at Aurora.

“Yeah, I just turned nineteen three months ago.” Aurora answered.

“So, did you just recently move into the house? Or are you somewhere else?” Chi-Chi asked.

“No and no. I’ve been with them since they busted me out of the hellhole I was in. I was thirteen at the time and because of wills and such, Phoenix and Phoebe have shared custody.” Aurora replied.

“That can’t have been easy, taking care of your thirteen-year-old sister.” Bulma noted, looking at Phoenix.

“No, it wasn’t. But it’s what had to be done—for both of them.” Phoebe replied.

“Both of them?” Trunks asked, confused.

“Yeah, we have another younger sister, Nevaeh-Grace. At the time, she was ten; she’s sixteen now. It took forever to get custody of her.” Phoenix replied, shaking with anger.

“Phoenix-Creed. Phoenix-Creed!” Phoebe exclaimed, getting her brother’s attention.

“What?!” Phoenix snapped.

“Go outside and cool down; we’ll be out in a few minutes. Go!” Phoebe ordered, giving Phoenix a look.

“Sorry about him. For a lot of reasons, Aurora-Faith, Nevaeh-Grace, and I were very—protected. In the Serenity family, most born Serenity family members were born male. The three of us girls were the first three girls born directly into the Serenity family in over five hundred years—or something like that. Most of the women in the family marry in. So—we’re uncommon. But anyway because we do have to be going… From what I understand, Phoenix and I got lucky; our foster families were decent. We were fed, had bed, baths, bla, bla, bla… From what I told and gathered; most foster parents aren’t always the greatest. Case in point: Aurora-Faith and Nevaeh-Grace. Aurora was living in filth when we got her and had very little food…” Phoebe started explaining before Aurora left.

“I’ll be outside.” Aurora told Phoebe.

“Sorry about her; we all have a hard time with this… But when it comes to Nevaeh-Grace—it’s a whole different thing. Out of all of us, she had it the worst. And it took over three months to get her out—despite having all the paperwork. We had to go see a judge to get it approved. Sure, the home itself was nice. But the parents and their biological kids sure as hell weren’t. We got police and just went in unannounced. They had Nevaeh locked in a small cage she barely fit in—and she’s tiny. She was cramped in with her own filth, covered in cuts and bruises. They weren’t feeding her—except maybe some bread and butter every few days. He’s protective of us all, yes. However, Phoenix-Creed is super protective of Nevaeh-Grace. Aside from that, there are other reasons. The main reason is probably because whoever killed our parents and grandparents were after something called the “Immorlilipod.” Immorlilipods were a super rare purple flower with tints of white that no longer exists anymore. They grow nowhere anymore. Those flowers are the reason Phoenix-Creed, Aurora-Faith, Nevaeh-Grace, and I are immortal.” Phoebe explained, taking a breath.

“So, you do know how you became immortal. Bulla said you didn’t know.” Bulma stated, looking at Phoebe.

“Of course, we know. Sorry. That’s me. It’s not that I didn’t trust Bulla; I’ve never met her before the other day. She says you’re all immortal as well. Which is great for Phoenix-Creed. I didn’t and don’t want to see him hurt. So I told him not to say anything—or if he had, not to say how. Just say you don’t know how. I’m generally a paranoid person and don’t trust anyone. But anyway, the people who came to the oasis came looking for those flowers—because apparently, it was the only place left anywhere in the universe they grew. Nevaeh-Grace—she used to be a very playful little girl. Never had a lot of energy, always quiet, but she liked to play, have fun, and pick flowers; she picked those damn Immorlilipods. Mom was sick or something, and she wanted to pick her some flowers to make her feel better. She picked the normal daisies, lilies, roses, and those flowers. There were only five, but they had her attention. So—Mom gave her back all five flowers, sticking one in her hair behind her ear. And as Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa instructed, Nevaeh-Grace gave Phoenix-Creed, Aurora-Faith, and me a flower. None of us really what happened after that, but there was as glow and we woke up half an hour later. Phoenix-Creed don’t talk about it, but Mom told him something. Most likely to keep an eye on us girls.” Phoebe explained.

“Wait. You said there were five flowers. What happened to the fifth?” Bulma asked, looking at Phoebe, getting a sigh and a sad look.

“It’s powerless; it can no longer give immortality to anyone. That’s what Grandma and Grandpa said. However, it’s no longer a real flower either. That night—before those people came, Nevaeh-Grace was getting ready for bed, be tucked in and all that. She was only six at the time. The flower fell on her stomach and she just started screaming—we all did. The flowers imbedded in our skin—and is now a permeant part of her. It’s like a tattoo or whatever. She has another one under her hair from the other one. Phoenix-Creed’s is on his chest because Nevaeh-Grace made him a necklace. She made Aurora-Faith an ankle bracelet; hers is on her ankle. Mine is on the bottom of my wrist because she made me a bracelet. Phoenix-Creed fears those men will come for us—but mainly for Nevaeh-Grace because she picked them; it started with her. We can’t do anything, but we talked to someone who knew everything about the flowers. He told us because Nevaeh-Grace has two of those flowers imbedded in her, she can gift immortality to others. And unlike most, she’s immortal through and through. The rest of us are immortal unless killed. She is like you; you are all immortal through and through.” Phoebe finished explaining.

“Our idiot husbands and a friend pissed off some deity and he cursed us to live forever. We cannot die. Any offspring we may have, will not be able to die. But we watched all of our friends die.” Bulma and Chi-Chi stated.

“I’m sorry. But I’m kind of thankful for that. Bulla seems like a great girl—and Phoenix-Creed really likes her. And to answer a question I see in your eyes every time I say our names: Mom and Dad couldn’t agree on names. Mom wanted space names and Dad wanted virtuous names. So, they compromised, and we’re named what you’ve heard: Phoenix-Creed, Phoebe-Hope, Aurora-Faith, and Nevaeh-Grace. Right now, I think only Phoenix-Creed, and I use our full first names. Aurora-Faith just uses the first part of our names. And Nevaeh-Grace… Well, she doesn’t talk; she hasn’t talked since that day.” Phoebe sadly explained, eyes staring blankly into nothing.

“She went into shock?” Gohan asked, speaking up.

“No. Well, yes—but no. It is her fault. It is her fault Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa are dead. And no, while none of us that that; she does. Ten years later, and it’s still not getting through to her. None of us blame her; she was just picking flowers. Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa told her to keep a flower and give one to each of us. They had to know what they were. And—they had to have known what was going to happen. Why else would they all say to keep the flowers and give us one? But anyway, we have to go; we have to get to the hospital.” Phoebe explained.

“Hospital? Is everything ok?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“We don’t know. But we know she’s not dead; she can’t die. Nevaeh-Grace is not well—not at all. She blames herself and highly believe it should’ve been her to die, not Mom or them. So—for the last four or so years she has repeatedly tried killing herself; she’s tried a lot of different things. I don’t believe she’s tried everything, but she’s tried a lot. I can’t think of many more she could do to herself. This last time—she landed herself in the hospital and has been in a coma. That was three weeks ago. But it was nice meeting you all. Have a good rest of your day. Bye.” Phoebe answered before leaving.

“No wonder Phoenix was so “eh” three weeks ago. I asked him what was wrong, but he refused to say. Now, I understand why…” Bulla sadly noted.

“That Aurora-Faith was hot!” Goten blurted out.

“You’re an idiot…” Trunks sighed, walking to his room.

“Come on; we’re going home—NOW! Thank you for inviting me over. Come on, Goku, Gohan, Goten!” Chi-Chi stated and thanked while dragging Goten out by his ear with Goku and Gohan following along.

“Well, that was a fun learning experience…” Bulma sighed, sitting in a chair next to Bulla…


End file.
